


The Buddy System

by Jrackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, So much fucking fluff I can't breathe, Teacher!Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrackles/pseuds/Jrackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold my fucking hand, loser. We're using the buddy system for the rest of our lives."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buddy System

" _BUDDY CHECK!_ " The entire 3rd grade class, 301, heard their teacher Mr. Winchester shout. Every child clasped hands with another and held them high in the air.

"I've got my buddy!" Many small voices shouted in the crowd. Every child looked around, making sure everybody had a buddy. 

"Alright, buddy check over! Meet me back at this statue in ten minutes for the next buddy check!" Mr. Winchester shouted and the kids began to run wild again. He then felt a tugging on the back of his coat.

"Mr. Winchester! Mr. Winchester!" A small blonde girl tried to shout over the crowd. "You don't have a buddy Mr. Winchester! You need a buddy! Everybody needs a buddy!" The young girl pleaded.  _Guess I need a buddy,_ Dean thought, looking around.

"Well, uh, alright." He gave in.

"We're gonna find you a buddy Mr. W!" A young boy shouted. _T_ _hey're really into this,_ he thought.

Dean patiently waited by the statue for 8 more minutes until the time the next buddy check was scheduled. He then saw two young girls pulling on the long tan coat of the teacher of class 302. "Mr. Novak can be your buddy Mr. Winchester!" One shouted gleefully.  _I should just go along with it,_ he thought. _Mr. Novak wasn't the worst person to be stuck with. He looks great in that suit. Those black pants fit him just right too. And hot damn, if that tie didn't make him want to-_

"BUDDY CHECK!" A young buy shouted excitedly. Dean immediately clasped Castiel Novak's hand, warming into the feeling.  _Holy shit he has soft hands._ Dean felt a funny warm feeling in his chest. He liked having a "buddy." Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

***8 years later***

Dean began tearing up as he saw Castiel walk down the isle. He's never seen anyone look more beautiful. Fuck, he loved Cas. So much. He couldn't wait to be married to him. Half of the students they had taught only eight years ago, now which were about 15 and 16, were gathered to watch the wedding. They were all so proud of bringing to two men together in the first place.

Dean cleared his throat, ready to recite his vows, when he heard a loud female voice from the back, shout, "Buddy check!"

Everybody in the pews began to look back, some of them hushing the girl, when Dean grabbed his fiancé's hand out of reflex.  

"Found my buddy!" Dean shouted, loud and obviously proud. And all the children and the couple about to be married thought back to that one wonderful day, the day everything had changed, the day to two men met, the day they fell in love.

 

That night at the reception, Castiel was embarrassed about the previous events. He thought the interruption was cute, but unnecessary. He covered his face with both hands, almost trying not to be seen. Dean slowly walked up to him.

"Hey. Hold my fucking hand, loser." He smiled. "We're using the buddy system for the rest of our lives." 

And he held his husband tight in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you liked this one shot! It would be great if you left a kudo or a comment telling me what you think! <3


End file.
